Shattered Perfection
by Flying Gummybears
Summary: MFoMT As she endures her own personal problems of stuttering, shyness, and a mysterious past, the villagers discover the reality of life outside the greener grass through Claire; the fresh resident farmer. Who is she, really? What is she hiding? Find out.
1. Make It Fresh

**Summary:** Claire Ann Johnson is just your average tomboy who is trying to make her life more thrilling in the Big Apple. When she comes back from work to her little comfy abode, she comes across an ad in the New York Times of a peaceful and refreshing farm life available. Quitting her job, moving out of her apartment, and saying goodbye to her friends, she proceeded to Mineral Town, California. As she arrives, she meets potential boyfriends and perhaps, husbands? She's about to find out when she competes in this game called 'love'.

**Author's Note: **Hello, hello! Well, to the people who have read this before, I know what you're all saying – 'She's back, WTF? She said she quit Harvest Moon!' – you're right, for the most part. I did and I'm back; I looked back on this story about a week ago and felt this sudden need to do a couple of more chapters, revise each current one, and if granted with time from my busy schedule, finish this story. I'm editing this story and making the characters a bit more realistic, for they are far too Mary-Sue-likeish right now. For those who have read my other story A Rose That Bleeds, IDK where I'm going with that story right now; although, there will be collision with this story from it by a pinch. Thank you for those who encouraged me to continue this story and thank you for reviewing!

**WARNING: **I _might_ change the name, since I'm dissatisfied with it. This story used to be called Life, Love, and Disaster! but I didn't really like the name. Uh, cursing is evident but subtle? Yeah!

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply.

--

The Game of Love

Chapter One:** Make It Fresh**

--

As I heard the blurry voice of the captain say that Mineral Town was just ten minutes away, I sighed with relief at finally getting off. The floor was practically eaten away by termites, the food tasted like scrambled eggs scrambled into a dumpster and dropped into camel poop, and the people looked as if they saw a ghost or something! Tell me, why did I choose this boat out of all the luxurious boats out there? Oh yeah, because I got discounts on this one and I felt like being cheap today. '_Curse my stupidity!'_

I walked out on the deck as I saw the island come into view. Feeling the breeze on my face, I couldn't resist plastering a smile on my face at the wonderful weather. _'At least the skies blessed us with terrific weather today' _I thought. _'I hope I'm not too shy this time,'_ thinking that, my smile slowly turned into a frown. I was polite and shy with strangers and elders but I wasn't so great with people close to my age, so I'm still surprised that I made friends in my school days.

"We have arrived at Mineral Town," A blurry but still understandable voice said through the intercom. Breaking out of my reverie, I grabbed my backpack and suitcases as I got off the hellhole of a boat to find myself at a white sandy beach with two miniature cabins nearby. Looking around, I saw a cement staircase leading to who-knows-where.

As I arrived at the top of the staircase, I arrived at what looked like the town square. Looking around, I saw a fork in the road. Going with my instinct, I turned to the path on the left. Walking by I saw a cow farm and was staring too much at the mother cows that I didn't notice I had bumped into someone. Looking up, I saw a very pretty girl who looked about my age with cherry blossom pink hair and… strawberry pink eyes? Thinking that maybe they were contacts, I gathered my stuff that fell from my backpack but saw she was already doing the job for me.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you…" I murmured, bending down to help her pick up my stuff.

"No, no! It's _my_ fault! I was rushing to get to the pond but I just realized it's Sunday! There's no time to go on Sundays! By the way, I'm Popuri Klutz! What's your name?" The girl chirped, sticking out her tongue at herself. I giggled at her seemingly bubbly and naïve personality, she seemed so… innocent you know? Free from the evils of the world, unknown to dangers like rapes and drugs…

"I'm Claire Johnson, pleasure meeting you. While I'm speaking to you, may I ask where the farm is?" I tried to remain polite; I don't want to be alone again…

"Oh, you must be the new farmer Mayor Thomas was speaking of last week! Just keep on going straight until you see two paths. Take the one on the left and you'll find the farm! Mayor Thomas should be meeting you at eight. I hope you actually stay this time unlike the others…" I heard her whisper the last part, despite her trying to hide it.

"I have to get on back home now, sorry! See you around, Claire! Hopefully!" She half-yelled, probably to not wake up the neighbors in the early morning hour.

Following Popuri's directions, I arrived at a farm filled with weeds, rocks, and twigs! I gaped; this was _not_ how the newspaper described this place! Anger, sadness, and shock welled up inside me. Trying to calm my nerves, I went inside the tiny 'home' and opened their toolbox to find shiny tools I could use for the field. Hehehe…

**Mayor Thomas **--

I was running as fast I could to the farm. I just _had_ to take those extra pancakes _and_ oversleep at the same time! But who could blame me; those pancakes were calling my name and I was having a glamorous dream about Rudolph the reindeer for some apparent reason…

Anyways, I hope the new farmer, Claire Ann Johnson, doesn't get discouraged at the horrendous farm. This is the 13th client since Tony past away almost a year ago. Hey, maybe thirteen's the charm and it'll turn into a lucky number instead of an unlucky number.

Seeing the gate of the farm, I quickly fixed my hair and clothes to at least look decent.

When I entered the farm, I picture me sweatdropping at the amusing yet… frightening scene in front of me. There was a young blonde cutting away at weeds, smashing rocks, and chopping away at the twigs like a madwoman on the run. Holy Cowspit! She was two-thirds done with the entire field. When I looked up at her closely, I could see this scary, murderous red glint in her eye and her face scarlet from anger.

Thinking she wouldn't hear me, I coughed. To my surprise, she stopped as she lost the glint in her eye as it returned to gleaming sapphire blue orbs.

"Can I help you, sir?" I heard her call out.

**Claire Ann Johnson **--

I stopped 'abusing' the field when I heard a squeaky voice. I turned to see a plump man with brown hair underneath a small red hat and a moustache under a reddish nose that reminded me of Rudolph. His whole outfit was _literally_ red and he had a frightening look in his eye. Did I scare him that much?

"Can I help you, sir?" I cupped my hands around my mouth as I called out to him.

"I'm Mayor Thomas! Are you Ms. Claire Ann Johnson, miss?" I heard him ask_. 'Of course I am, duh, who else would be on this dump?' _I mentally rolled my eyes. I jogged my way towards him to make it easier to hear him.

"That's my name! Tell me, why is this farm so… not what I expected?" I asked the seemingly mid-forty year-old plump man.

"Actually, it looks much better now that you cleared the field. But to answer your question, the original owner of this farm died of old age almost a year ago. He had no family, so everything he had was just kept by everyone as a remembrance of him." He explained to me, getting a far off look in his eye for a minute before returning to his cheerful self.

"Why are you here? Is it that ad in the newspaper you read about?" He asked, a knowing smile on his face. I nodded, confused. He started laughing after my response.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, slightly angered at him for laughing at me like I was a fool.

"You've been tricked! You see, MT Realtor just made this place sound a bit more interesting so more clients would sign up! Though when people read the ad, they come here just like you, expecting excitement and luxury! Boy, are they surprised when they see this!" He laughed his heart out and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"_You're_ the one wrote that ad in the newspaper?" I asked, fingering my rusting tool as I watched the unbelievably undersized man laugh his guts out. Hearing my inquiry, he took a deep breath to stop himself from continuing his mirth – which, ultimately failed and resulted in doubled over chortling. Nonetheless, he managed a nod for my question.

"_You're_ the one who convinced me to haul my ass over here just to see this _rubbish_?" I asked once again, clutching my hammer with a threatening grip of anger. With my second question came another round of laughter, despite the 'yes' I think I heard coming from his mouth.

"And _you're_ also the one who's going to receive a massive headache?" Gulps of air and confusion entered the man's eyes as he began to settle down.

More anger filled my body as I heard him hear laugh more and more by the minute. I grabbed my hammer, trying to ease my inner self by gripping the hammer handle with my grip. That is, until I finally lost my temper and bashed his head with as little strength as I could.

"Ow! Ow! Owww!" Mayor Thomas rubbed the pain in his head while pleading me to not hit him again.

"No one tricks Claire Johnson, especially not _now_," My voice was loud and clear, making sure he knew what I would do if he dared laugh at me again. After all, I had believed that damned newspaper and it lied to me! …that was no surprise but still – what had ever happened to the honesty in freedom of the press?

He nodded.

I sighed and groaned as realization dawned on my brain. Falling back on the grass we were standing on, I slapped my forehead for my hopelessness.

"Damn it! How the _hell_ am I going to get home now?! My parents don't even know I'm here!" I yelled out, more to myself than to the Mayor – who I discovered a newfound hate for.

"Look, I apologize for the inconvenience but why don't you at least try and take care of this farm? If you want to just stay here until you have enough money to move back to New York, then fine. But right now it seems to be your only choice." He spoke apologetically. I thought about it for a moment before slamming my right fist on my left backhand.

"I'll do it! But if I like it here, I'll consider staying," When he heard my declaration, a wide grin spread across his plump face.

'_Like I'll seriously consider living here; what a gullible person…' _I thought, amazed that the middle-aged man actually believed my fake promise to him.

"Great! So what'll the new name of your farm be, Miss Claire Johnson? " I looked around the place, hoping to find a clue or a hint to help me name my new property.

"How about… Sunset Farm? I just _love_ sunsets!" I exclaimed, getting excited.

"Hmm… Sunset Farm, huh? I like it! That's a very promising name, Claire! " Mayor Thomas complimented my oh-so-awesome naming skills. _'Oh yeah, I got skills, baby!' _I nodded to myself, slightly proud that someone had

"Tell you what, since you're already applying yourself out here, why don't I give you a tour of the town first thing tomorrow morning around eight 'o' clock AM?" He offered, extending his hand out in hopes of agreement between the two of us. I considered the option of touring my new resident town and thought of the ways it might benefit my person. Thinking of them, a smile found its way onto my face and shook the man's hand in compromise.

It was time for a new beginning.

--

**Chapter Two Preview:**

_Did anyone bother to tell me that I was in only a towel the entire time I was staring at him? No, 'cause people are really, really cruel like that. Especially you, Goddess, for putting me into this horrible situation._

_From a distance, perhaps by town square at the least, you could hear a shrill shriek coming from the mountains._

--

**Er, yeah. That was the first revised chapter of this story and hopefully not the last. Thank you to ****HmGirly12****once again for inspiring me to writing Harvest Moon again – check out her stories, they're awesome! :D Review, always, please? Even if you catch mistakes, review! I'll only get better if you tell me, along with **_**constructed**_** criticism about my 'performance' in this chapter.**

**Word Count: 2285**


	2. It's A Small World

**Summary:** Claire Ann Johnson is just your average tomboy who is trying to make her life more thrilling in the Big Apple. When she comes back from work to her little comfy abode, she comes across an ad in the New York Times of a peaceful and refreshing farm life available. Quitting her job, moving out of her apartment, and saying goodbye to her friends, she proceeded to Mineral Town, California. As she arrives, she meets potential boyfriends and perhaps, husbands? She's about to find out when she competes in this game called 'love'.

**Author's Note: **RAWR! Fanfiction dot net _really_ pissed me off last week. I uploaded this Thursday evening around 7PMish and for three days straight, the first chapter wouldn't, excuse my vulgar language, fucking upload. Ugh. It _finally_ gave up on Sunday morning after about six _sextillion_ tries and _yes_, sextillion is a number so don't go thinking I made it up. I love my reviewers so much! Thank you to:

_LazuliteRose_ – Yay! You were my first reviewer of a brand-spankin' new start of this story; I dedicate this chapter to you! I thank you that you actually like the story and my other one, A Rose That Bleeds. Sorry, that story's on hiatus right now though!

_Artistic18_ - Wow, your review really kept me writing the one-third of chapter four of this story. Really, to have someone say that my story's _potentially very_ _interesting_ and _well-written_ is just an honor.

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply.

--

The Game of Love

Chapter Two: **It's A Small World**

--

I woke up bright and early the next morning for a fresh start. I got an extra hour of sleep compared to back home, where I merely got five hours of sleep everyday. The additional shut-eye really must have kicked in, for I practically jumped right out of my bed – ready for the official start of my life as a _temporary_ farmer. Deciding to begin dressing, I went to unpack my suitcases for the meantime. Upon seeing the numerous bags of my possession, I cringed.

'_Maybe an impromptu leaving was a bit careless of me…'_ I thought, thinking back to my extemporaneous departure from the city that I never once belonged to. Dismissing my evaluation of my own recklessness, I proceeded to unpack my belongings and determine where to place them in my less-than-substantial home.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The booming, disturbing banging of wood resounded throughout the entire room of the single-room farmhouse. Annoyed with the clamorous pounding, I rushed to the door and opened it as fast as I could – hammer in hand. Since it was early morning and I had not prepared myself for a visitor, I had immediately assumed for it to be a person readying himself/herself to possibly injure me. With instinct, I pounded – as hard as I could possibly hit – on the crimson-clad person in front of me. Hold on there, crimson-clad?

Lifting my 'weapon of doom' (as I had solely dubbed it) from the person's cranium, I took a quick glance at my intruder. Becoming dizzy from the impact of my blow and the gigantic bruise forming on his scalp, I realized that it was Mayor Thomas! Worried about his well being, I took hold of his arms and carried his petite-but-chubby form into my dwelling and helped him slide into my bed. While I had transferred him from outside to my bed he must have fainted from the excessive bleeding, for he was sleeping like a baby when I tucked him in my covers. Treating his injury and making sure he was comfortable, I felt a load of anxiety be lifted off of my shoulders.

_Knock! Knoc–_

Hearing the second pair of banging, I sprinted toward the door and tackled my visitor. These people did _not_ know how knock properly! Banging was a form of barbaric action, which knocking certainly was _not_. I looked up and glared at my invader, before realizing that he was a good two heads taller than my own person. Needing a reason for my actions, I quickly searched my surroundings for a decent explanation of my conduct.

"Er, miss? Is there a _reason_ you're on top of me?" A deep, slightly raspy voice spoke up from below me. Breaking my chain of reasons, I gave the man a toothy smile. Might as well play the part of innocence of I was ever going to make a decent impression on this man.

"Don't you just love the weather down here?" I asked, hoping he was the type to play along and take a joke. When I received a disapproving frown from the older male, I frowned as well. Guess he wasn't.

Scrambling to get off of him, I dusted the imaginary dust from my sleepwear and helped the man pick himself off of the ground. I grinned at him, sheepishly scratching the back of my head. The man only sighed and introduced himself as Zack Carts, the local town shipment manager. Giving him a blank look to increase my chances of looking uninformed, he proceeded to explain the basics of shipping.

"…everyday except holidays. I've got to get a break once in a while too, you know," He finished his introduction to the fundamentals of earning money in the country parts as he turned towards me. During his elaboration, I had decided to record the facts and instructions he was speaking of to remember them for future references in my cell phone. Finishing the last 'helper tip' onto my electronic device, I stored it away into the back pocket of my attire. Looking up, a bizarre look was etched onto Zack's face.

"What was _that_?" He asked; amazed at the modern technology that I was using. Taking out the tiny gadget of mine, I held it up for him to examine. The same dazed, astounded look came upon his usually stoic face.

"Are you talking about my _cell phone_?" I asked, waving the necessary accessory of mine in his face for his brown orbs to follow. He nodded, keeping his eyes on my portable telephone known as the 'cell phone' in the modern world. I smirked, thinking of this as a situation where I could obtain full control.

"You can play with it if you like but," I paused, waiting for his reaction. There was none. I frowned, disappointed with his lack of response. "You're going to have to…"

I withdrew my element of control from the manager's eyes and he returned to his regular state. I had never seized commandment on a person before, to have a power such as this in my very hands – it felt kind of fun. The million-dollar question is: what to make him do? An idea popped into my mind, making my face contort into a wicked, wicked smile.

I held up my cellular device and called out to Zack, who came running towards me as soon as the widget came back into his view. "Let's make a deal. I'll let you play with my phone one day a year," Insert dissatisfied frown from Zack here. "On the day that I let you play with this phone, you double my shipment prices for that day only, is that a deal?" Upon hearing my bargain, the shipper gasped.

"_Double?!_ You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed, a bit furious at the offer.

"Take it or leave it." I declared, slowly withdrawing the phone from view to antagonize him and make the decision further. He squirmed and squirmed as the gadget began to leave his sight.

"Can we just… increase the prices by a third?" He asked, hoping I'd agree to his arrangement. I shook my head.

"Triple, then." Insert humongous, over exaggerated gasp here.

"But you just–" Zack piped up, angrier with the second bargain coming from my mind.

"Do you want to _quadruple_ it then?" I asked, daring him to speak up once more about our compromise. He shook his head. I smiled. I _always_ win, _always_.

"Good. The shipping day is the 25th of Summer season." With that, I slammed my wooden door onto his face; leaving a very shocked, very pissed off shipment manager.

You've got to make a living after all.

--

11:43 AM. It's been about two hours since the Mayor's blackout and he _still_ hasn't woken up.

After I made sure Zack Carts had left my property and was a good distance away from the farm, I made a break for the forest south of my ranch. While looking through the collection of informative farming manuals/books in the tiny bookshelf I had, I learned that there were specific areas in the woods where I could find grasses to ship and make a tiny profit out of. The elderly man who used to own that home must've once been a newbie at farming as well, similarly to me.

Anyways, I wandered a bit far off from the grasses I was gathering and what do you know? I landed upon a hot spring! I was so delighted with glee that I ran straight inside, stripped myself of my clothing, and jumped in the sweet haven. Ah, how warm it was! Seriously, not showering for an entire day was starting to make me smell. Like, for serious. Then, guess what happened?! Oh, cow manure. I'll just show you.

_10:57 AM (Flashback) --_

"_Ah, these waters are amazing!" I exclaimed, leaning against a boulder. _

_Suddenly, there was a ruffle of leaves. Several footsteps making its way closer to me. Hearing these sounds, I wrapped my fluffy white towel around my being to cover my private parts from a supposed Peeping Tom. Thank Goddess there was a towel conveniently hanging in the changing room/hut or else I'd be bloody naked right now and the supposed Peeping Tom would see me! Eek!_

_Standing up, I clutched the wrap-around tie of my towel tight. "Is anyone there?" I called out, already frightened at the thought of being raped in the middle of the woods. Thinking back on my own experiences back in the city, tears began to form in my eyes. I didn't want to be alone like that again…_

_There was an abrupt thud on the dirt ground. Thinking it was merely a trick to make me come out, several tears poured out of my eyes once more. I was sobbing now. "Excuse me, if you're playing a prank – please stop!" I choked out through a sob, fearing for my life. _

_Hearing another ruffle of leaves and the previous thud make incomprehensible sounds of pain, I began to become worried. What if it wasn't really prank? What if someone had seriously become injured? Taking a shortcut through some sharp boulders and through a hole in the fence surrounding the hot springs, I winced at the cuts forming on my legs by walking/crawling through them. Walking slowly but carefully to where I heard the groans of anguish, through the steam from the hot water, I saw a blue cap._

"_E-Excuse me?" I asked, stuttering through my question when nothing but a hat came into my vision. A groan of agonizing hurt signaled my help and need to assist this assumingly injured person. As the steam cleared the more I walked closer to him, I could see a beige jacket and pants for the attire of the person. From what I could see and hear, I presumed that the person was most likely a guy._

"_Damn it…" The jumpsuit-wearing-maybe-guy mumbled. I almost jumped in shock for I thought that he had lost consciousness already. Taking a few steps back, I observed this 'creature' pick himself/herself up and recognize its surroundings. As he/she pick himself/herself from the dirt, I heard a grunt. I couldn't clearly see the person's face but I was almost one hundred percent sure that this 'creature' was a boy. _

_As the then-creature stood up with the help of his own two hands, I couldn't but notice him flinch when he used his right hand. Without realizing my own actions or the drive of my own body, I had unknowingly begun to walk towards this enigmatic boy. Something must have told the man that a woman was nearby, staring at him from a few feet away for the next thing I knew – he was staring right back at me._

"_Er…" A rosy red blush began to form on those soft, chubby cheeks of his for some particular reason. The image of him blushing right in front of me was so darn cute! This very, very cute boy standing right in front of me – blushing! Ha, what a joy! And I'm in my towel staring–_

_Did anyone bother to tell me that I was in only a towel the entire time I was staring at him? No, 'cause people are really, really cruel like that. Especially you, Goddess, for putting me into this horrible situation. _

_From a distance, perhaps by town square at the least, you could hear a shrill shriek coming from the mountains._

_--_

And that's how it happened. That is how I potentially ruined my so-called reputation as an innocent farmer. Well, if I had a reputation, that is – it would _so_ be tarnished by now. Goddess, I hope that hot springs hottie (as he has been dubbed) doesn't tell anyone about this.The first townsperson I meet other than Mr. Shipment Guy and Mayor Rudolph and I totally mess it up. What's worse than _that_? Oh, he was a total hottie. Therefore, total potential boyfriend that is probably not a potential anymore. Boo hoo.

"Miss Claire…?" The familiar earsplitting voice of Mayor Thomas spoke up, breaking my fantasies about the hot springs hottie. I took a glance from the floor I was sitting on, the Mayor sat up a bit to get a better view at me folding my clothes. Or, to be more specific, my _undergarments_. Life couldn't be anymore worse.

The pudgy older man coughed, a clear tomato red coloring his face. "Yes, well… how about that tour…?" He asked, bringing his offer from yesterday back into my memories. His reason for coming over fully explained and cleared out; I apologized to the Santa look-alike for my discourteous behavior towards him. All was forgiven between us, as he said, but I'm pretty sure he was a bit worn down by my constant apologizing and the fact that his brain hurt enough. Remembering the tour, I quickly shoved the Mayor out of my farmhouse.

"Let me quickly freshen up and drop off my stuff inside my house!" I ran into my new abode and opened my suitcase by my bedpost, searching for the perfect outfit that would dictate her as an average farmer. I changed my dirty overalls to something a bit more clean and casual. After what seemed to be an eternity of choosing, I decided on a red striped collar shirt and blue jeans with some old high brown boots. I combed my hair and tied it up into a high ponytail with some strands falling by my face. Checking into my compact mirror, I believed that I looked like a regular farm girl.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I ran out of my new home and dragged Mayor Thomas out of the farm until we stopped in a fork in the road. I could hear the mayor wheezing and inhaling big gulps of air. Did I drag him that fast?

After he returned to his normal breathing state, he quickly fixed his hair and tie as he walked ahead of me. He walked in a snobbish manner with his head held high and his nose hanging in the morning air with his hands clasped behind his back.

We arrived at a small but cute blacksmith shop. The wooden door was a brown-gray color with a sign on it saying, 'Open' and cobblestone steps in front of the door. The building color was similar to the color of the door, a small mahogany colored tile roof with blue window shutters. Next to the door, was a sign reading:

**Saibara the Blacksmith**

**Open: 10 AM – 4 PM**

**Closed: Thursdays**

We entered inside and the man inside instantly noticed the mayor and I. I could see a desk up front with an aged bald man with graying hair and a beard. He was wearing a forest green sweater despite the slight warmth of the room and a dark gray vest over it. On the right of the desk was a steel table with a few visible burns and dents in it and a goldenrod smelting furnace right next to it. To the left of the desk was a door leading to his room probably. Behind the desk was another door leading to a heating room or something.

"Saibara, I would like you to meet the new owner of Sunset Farm, Miss Claire Ann Johnson. Claire, I would like you to meet the town blacksmith, Saibara, along with his grandson, Gray. Speaking of which, where is Gray, Saibara?" Mayor Thomas introduced us as we shook hands. I could tell he was pretty strong even with his old age; he shook my hand with such a firm grip.

"Gray!" Saibara craned his neck to call out to the door a few feet behind him. The door opened to reveal a very cute boy with fiery red-blonde hair tucked under a blue hat with the words, 'UMA' on them and covering one of his deep ocean blue eyes. He wore a beige jacket and pants and he seemed to have a 'tough guy' aura surrounding his very being. Although, there was one noticeably scarring flaw on this god – there was a cast wrapped around his left arm. Taking a closer look, I gasped in shock. It was the hot springs hottie!

"What is it Grandpa? I'm almost finished with Mary's tool; I just have to finish smelting the silver around–" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw me at the doorway. Our eyes locked, I was staring into his deep orbs as he stared equally deep into mine. Moments passed, thick tension was surrounding the room but no one dared breaking it. The tension was thick enough for a bullet to shoot through going unnoticed.

"It…" He finished his last sentence, breaking the thick tension.

It was a small, small world indeed.

--

**Chapter Three Preview:**

"Elli, give me the latest results of this patient." A deep, professional-sounding voice resounded throughout the boundaries of the room.

"Elli, while you're retrieving me those files, please hand me another wet towel. This cloth is sagging and beginning to become dry," Hearing this string of commands coming from an unknown source; I realize that I had been holding up a damp cloth on my forehead. Blinking an eye open, I flinch at the sudden bright light fixtures glaring straight at me. Looking towards my left and right, I instantly notice that I'm in a… hospital? Judging from the malodorous scent of medicine and alcohol in the air, I'm pretty sure I was correct.

--

**Some parts where written in my hyper mode, which you can probably tell apart from the serious one since the hyper ones were mostly crack. This chapter is practically crack. Argh, bad writing on my part, sorry! Uh, review my horribleness?**

**Word Count: 3287**


	3. Cold Calamity

**Summary:** Claire Ann Johnson is just your average tomboy who is trying to make her life more thrilling in the Big Apple. When she comes back from work to her little comfy abode, she comes across an ad in the New York Times of a peaceful and refreshing farm life available. Quitting her job, moving out of her apartment, and saying goodbye to her friends, she proceeded to Mineral Town, California. As she arrives, she meets potential boyfriends and perhaps, husbands? She's about to find out when she competes in this game called 'love'.

**Author's Note: **Six whole reviews for the last chapter! They made me so happy!I just re-read my old reviews before I revised this story and guess what? I just realized that I had gotten my very first _flame_! It made me so happy, really! Thank you **Enefet**! But thank you, **Serencity**, for defending me. You're a sweetheart –huggles- Thank you also to my other reviewers:

_Artistic18 _– You're a huge sweetheart! Gosh, you're the first who reviews and give me such good comments and criticism! I'm dedicating this chapter to you!

_HmGirly12 _– OMG, this girl! You inspire me so much with your writing and your PM, that just _blew me away_. Like, for serious, girl! Your advice keeps my head held high in this writing gig; in fact, you've even given me some ideas and guessed some plotlines that I was holding in my head. HmGirly12, you're just too damn amazing for words.

_Taiyou Tenkuu _– Dear, your reviews made me laugh out loud and smile so much. Your second review, especially, got me on a sugar high because I checked my email right before I left for school and saw your review! It made my day and I'll try to finish this story for you and my fellow readers as well!

_mayouh101 _– It's alright, dear! I found your threat quite encouraging to continue this story! It's truly fine. But, I thank you for promising to review every chapter! I'll count you on that!

_Kuh-Raiiizee Black Rose _– 0.o Here's your… update?

**WARNING: **The next chapter will reveal my new title to this story. So, be on the lookout for my pen name because I'm changing the summary _and _the title of this story. Thank you to HmGirly12 for helping me in the selection process of the title! Love you, girl! Alright, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply.

--

The Game of Love

Chapter Three: **Cold Calamity**

--

The tour the mayor gave me was quite boring. He would always ramble on and on and the only exciting part was when I met a new person. In fact, he didn't even get to introduce me to the entire town! It's alright though. So far, I think I'm on good terms with several people but I'm not quite sure who. On top of that, I didn't even remember a person's name when making small talk with the person more than half the time. Thank Goddess the mayor pulled me off to another person, saving me the embarrassment half the time or increasing my mortal embarrassment the other half of the time. Mayor Thomas finally left after he said he had some errands to do. He advised me to plant the free spring seeds I got from Karen as a warming welcome or go foraging in the mountains and forest. I decided to do both.

It's getting quite late now; Zack came by an hour ago and paid me my money. I followed the mayor's advice and planted the seeds Karen gave me. She gave me one pack of each spring seed available! I told her she was being too kind but I learned that Karen is very stubborn. Karen was one of the few people I could _actually_ remember the name of! _Once I finish this, I'll go straight to bed…_

I admit; farming isn't as easy as it seems. The tools I found inside are quite heavy and rust was coming upon them. By the end of the season I hope to at least upgrade one or two of these tools, if I have the money at least.

"Arf! Arf!" A petite toffee-colored dog barked, running up to me. The tiny pup was barely a few months old, I knew for I used to own a similar dog of this breed as a child before he died of old age in my late teens. I miss him so much…

"Where did you come from, little guy?" I asked, looking around for a source of human contact coming towards me but found none. Did the owner happen to be nearby? Was this pup lost or did it intentionally run away from its owner? I did not know.

"Hmm… How about I you stay with me for the night? It's dangerous out here, you know." The canine barked happily in response, agreeing with my statement of safety. Er, I think he agreed with me at least.

"What'll your name be? Why don't I list a couple of dog names and you choose which one you like okay?" I asked the

"Spot?" He shook his head in disapproval. I agree, the name was far too common to be well-liked by my persona.

"Winter?" He thought about it for a few moments before shaking his head once again, still dissatisfied with a name yet to be given to him.

"Inu?" As soon as the name had rolled over my tongue, his ears could not stop wildly flapping about in a foolish manner.

"Arf! Arf!" He seemed to really like that name, for some unknown reason…

"Inu, huh? The Japanese word for dog? Okay if that's what you want, Inu it is!" I lifted him high into the night air as I twirled him around; delighted to have a new companion.

"C'mon Inu, it's getting late. We should go to bed so I don't oversleep!" Sticking my tongue out at myself, I dusted my hands, packed my tools, and headed inside my home as Inu followed me inside.

Although I could not help but think about a certain man I had met today that peaked my interest in more ways than one…

**Gray Roberts **--

I twisted and turned about in my overly comfortable bed, unable to catch a wink of sleep. I had guessed this was most likely due to the day's events, for I had been stressed a lot by it. How could one not contemplate about the recent episode I was having with the familiar blonde spitfire that had just moved in a block or so away from my work area? This farm trainee had sounded so polite, reserved, and pleasant when she had spoken to grandpa. As soon as I leave the smelting room and enter into her sight, she immediately becomes the spiteful woman that I am acquainted with as of right now. Let us flashback the occurrence at my work shop, shall we?

_12:54 PM (Flashback) --_

"_What is it Grandpa? I'm almost finished with Mary's tool; I just have to finish smelting the silver around–" I stopped in mid-sentence as I saw the same blonde woman at the hot springs at the doorway. Our eyes locked, I was staring into her deep orbs as s he stared equally deep into mine. Moments passed, thick tension was surrounding the room but no one dared breaking it. The tension was thick enough for a bullet to shoot through going unnoticed._

_During our sullen silence, I had taken the time to fully examine the specimen before me – with her attire fully covering her body this time around, at least. Her golden blonde hair was most likely somewhere around the waist-length; from my perspective from the early morning encounter. I instantly noticed that she also had bangs covering the entire half of her forehead, which could have lead a person to think that she withheld a large temple. For the moment her locks was currently tied into a messy ponytail that left strands hanging, leaving the strands to frame her heart-shaped face. Speaking of her visage, it was rather pale in a milky white sort, allowing the rest of her features to shine through. Her flattening nose was bombarded with an array of freckles across her high cheek bones. Although, I must say her most noticeable feature were her sapphire blue irises, which held a great deal of emotion to read through._

"_It…" I finished my last sentence, breaking the thick tension.__ Lacking a response from the former, I prepared myself to repeat my one-worded ice breaker. Before I found myself being cut off, that is._

"_You're the hot springs hottie! You… Y-You complete jackass!" And this is where I innately found myself on the wooden floor of the workshop, groaning in absolute pain. Whoah, déjà vu much? Looking towards my attacker, I catch sight of piercing cerulean blue eyes glaring at me as if I were a criminal. Which, perhaps in her point of view, I most likely was; considering the prior happenings, that is._

_Hold on for a second there – hot springs hottie? What the hell?! This perplexing woman yells bloody murder at me that I'm 'hot' and suddenly tackles me to the ground in a rage of fury? If this was a city slicker's custom behavior to tell a man that he was good-looking, then a lot must have happened since I left there two years ago. Along with vulgar language to depict my character so insensitively? Honestly, how savage such behavior could be of a woman!_

"_Miss, may I ask why I am the so-called 'jackass' that you speak of?" I tried my hardest to remain polite; mother had always told me that courtesy to a woman would bring the best out of one. In my entire lifetime, mother had never proved me wrong and I intended to keep it that way. Glancing to grandpa and the mayor, they seemed to be as equally shocked as me; which wasn't saying very much for I expected a downright angry reaction from the woman I saw at the _

_The seemingly dismayed female could only drop her tiny mouth in what must have been shock. Closing her yap and giving me another one of her scowls, I could not help but raise an eyebrow at her. My innocent action must have angered her for she proceeded to pound my chest rapidly._

"_Dear Goddess! Do you not remember what happened?! Do you have amnesia or something?! Do you?!" She howled at me, the burning outrage evident in her vivid blue eyes. Oh, just damn her._

_Pushing the lightweight off of my being, I stood up and gave her my most displeased scowl. Rubbing her arse from the contact of her lower half to the ground, she could only frown with wincing eyes; making the threat behind them less threatening and more comical. To here, I chuckle. This proved to be the wrong course of action to take for I found myself in a heated argument with the rancher for the next few minutes…_

_End of Flashback --_

With the chance meeting I had with the woman, it would seem that she must undeniably have a great deal of loathe for me after today's encounter. Her brash doings and reckless personality is leading me to have abhorrence for her as well. She was just so _infuriating_. Had she not thought about the way the situation affected me as well? I had come practically an hour late to visit Mary for our daily reading session today!

Coming to a decision to think no more of the insensitive blonde, I let myself drift off into a land of dreams and tranquility…

**Claire Ann Johnson; Spring 17th** --

Light drifted in through the peek of my curtains as morning began to arise. The rising sun had already begun to tamper with me in the early hour, being that I am not the most cheerful person to come across in the hours before noon. Throwing my bed sheets over my eyes, I discovered that it did practically nothing to shield my eyelids from the bright ball of fire warming the planet as we know it. Taking a chance to peek through my left pupil and my wooden ceiling enters my vision. The first things I take note of are cobwebs in the corner above my bed with some dead spiders hanging loosely from them, ready to fall any second. I make a mental note to do spring cleaning immediately.

'_Ain't that just a dandy thing to look at first thing in the morning…' _I thought with sarcasm as I opened my other eyelid as I wiped the morning glory from the corners of my eyes. Locating my cell phone under my pillow, I learn that it's 5:23 AM. Stretching my petite but flexible body, I grab my clothes for the day and head towards the hot springs. Since my 'minor' incident with Gray, I had solely settled on the decision of showering early and not in the morning after hours before noon, where there could be another risk of exposing myself to him.

Entering the heated waters of my makeshift bathtub, I release my troubles and begin to feel my eyelids drooping…

--

"Elli, give me the latest results of this patient." A deep, professional-sounding voice resounded throughout the boundaries of the room.

"Elli, while you're retrieving me those files, please hand me another wet towel. This cloth is sagging and beginning to become dry," Hearing this string of commands coming from an unknown source; I realize that I had been holding up a damp cloth on my forehead. Blinking an eye open, I flinch at the sudden bright light fixtures glaring straight at me. Looking towards my left and right, I instantly notice that I'm in a… hospital? Judging from the malodorous scent of medicine and alcohol in the air, I'm pretty sure I was correct.

"Ah, it would seem that you have finally woken up." A monotonous voice stated the obvious. _'Wow, some sheer genius it must have taken to figure that out!' _I gave a sarcastic thought as I mentally rolled my eyes. Not wanting to be impolite, I turned towards Captain Obvious – who just so happened to be this really, _really_ appealing dark-haired man. Seeing him wearing the appropriate clothing, I knew that he was the doctor.

"W-Why, I have, haven't I?" I gave him a toothy grin to cover up the thought of being shy. Damn my nerve-wracking stuttering!

Although, he seemed to have not even noticed my error in my speaking skills for he spared me no further glance. In fact, he seemed far too engrossed in his clipboard to even pay me any amount of attention worth working for. _'Well excuse me! How insensitive!'_ I thought angrily; to not even take a glance at the person you were speaking to was quite awfully rude.

"Well, fainting from the heated waters of the springs is not the most uncommon case we have around here." He explained my situation to me; while I evolved from a pale woman to a ripe tomato by the second. Fainting in a _hot springs_? How embarrassing! I can't imagine the amount of teasing I would get from Gray if he were ever to find out about this. Oh Goddess, now _that_ would be torture.

"Am I going to be alright?" I pinched myself. Even _I_ would know that a simple fainting from that cause would not be something to worry about. Nonetheless, he did not seem to be fazed by my question.

"Yes, well your recovery was unusually fast for someone of your height and weight," Was he calling me fat?! _Hells no, bitch! _"Although, I would not consider that a bad thing. You're actually very lucky," How enthusiastic he sounded as he congratulated me. Wow, I feel so proud of myself for being undeniably short and underweight for my age. _That's sarcasm, idiots._

"So… how long have I been here?" I asked. When I woke up, I seemed to have misplaced my watch somewhere for it was no longer on my wrist. I _know_ I did not lose it because I wore it with me in my 'bathtub'. Waterproof watches are _sexy_ and don't try to deny it!

He took a millisecond glance at his watch. How could you even read that fast? The wonders of the world are ones to marvel at. "About two and a half hours or so."

'_Then that means it should be about… 9:00 AM?'_ I gave it a guess and lay my head on my pillow. As long as I'm here, I might as well enjoy the peace and tranquility. Ah, sweet softness…

"Excuse me, Doctor? May I ask who brought me here?" I would like to properly thank the person/people who were kind enough to escort me to a hospital for treatment. I prayed to the Goddess that it wasn't anyone overly-obnoxious like Gray. But then again, he probably would have just left me in there to die.

Suddenly, the curtains hiding my personal space were thrashed about. A mop of fiery red hair poked out from behind them. The doctor and I turned towards the sudden commotion to see…

"Claire, are you alright?"

'_Of all the people!' _

--

**Chapter Four Preview:**

"Ann, let's have a little talk, alright?"

"Wait, let me finish this page on the playoffs of last year's team. Oh, wait! Let me read this article about the statistics of my favorite football player – is that last week's pizza dinner? Awesome!" I could only watch in horror as I witnessed the so-called 'woman' before me take the pepperoni-anchovy filled piece of bread be eaten… under a piece of her underwear!

**--**

**Ugh, short chapter. Any guesses to who Claire's savior is? This chapter was blah. Plain blah. Review my blah-ness, please?**

**Word Count: 3050**


	4. Controversy of the Sexes

**Summary:** Claire Ann Johnson is just your average tomboy who is trying to make her life more thrilling in Mineral Town. As she arrives, she unknowingly competes in this game called 'love'. When Claire begins to open up to her fellow comrades, they learn that her past is not something to be trifled with. It's been shattered after all, shattered by reality.

**Author's Note: **I'm sick as hell, cranky, and writing this chapter for you readers out there. That's how much I love you guys and how dedicated I am to this story. Ugh, sorry; I'm in a bad mood. Well, thanks for the reviews:

_Artistic18_ – Seriously, how are you _always_ the first one to review this story?! Well, I love that trait about you anyways… The last chapter was sort of an inside look on Gray's thoughts of Claire because I thought it'd be more helpful, so yeah. I'm actually touched that I inspired you to write something – I feel like my job as a writer is rewarding when I hear comments like yours :)

_Kuh-Raiiizee Black Rose_ – Uh, your reviews are never complete. They're only one letter. So… no other further comments.

_Blue Cupcakes _– SISTERS UNITE! We rule over the world and those in it, sister! Thank you for your helpful reviews!

_mayouh101 – _You're right, sweetheart! The only person to answer correctly was you! Congratulations, you receive the dedication to this chapter!

_Harvest Moon Lover_ – I'm sorry! This is another shortish chapter! But, um, it's not cliché…? If that helps xD

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply.

--

Shattered Perfection

Chapter Four: **Controversy of the Sexes**

--

"Bye Ellli, bye Tim! Thanks again!" I called out to them as I was shutting the door to the town clinic. Turning forward and stepping off the front steps, I found my savior sitting on the last one. She was picking at her red-orange tresses, while staring blankly into space it seemed. Taking a seat right next to her, I tap her on the shoulder. Surprised by my sudden action, she dropped her locks of hair and stared at me with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"T-Thank you, A-Ann." I whispered, not wanting to cause too much of a reaction from her. She smiled and nodded before getting up from the cobblestone steps. She stretched her tiring arms as she yawned deeply and took a gulp of the fresh country air. I followed her actions and did the same, admiring the quaint scenery around me.

"Claire, how 'bout we head on over to the inn and have some lunch? I'm sure my father'd like that!" She sounded so energized and enthusiastic about the idea that I couldn't help but say yes to her offer. As she leaded the way to the residence of many outsiders and her very own home, I couldn't help but feel guilty for being treated so luxuriously by the waitress. The gal had saved my life and was inviting me to a free lunch with her? She was far too kind. Stopping in my tracks, I called out to the older girl skipping merrily ahead of me.

"Ann… is this… a-alright?" I asked hesitantly, fumbling with my split ends that reminded me to brush my hair later. I was afraid to look up and stare into her eyes, those windows to her soul that would be laughing at me – telling me that of course she was joking, she didn't want to be anywhere near me; she was just luring me in and would look at me with spite for figuring it out. Ha, story of my life.

To my shock, Ann spoke with voice void of any of the spite I had anticipated. In fact, she spoke with the exact opposite – happiness with hints of confusion. "Claire, what're you saying? My father won't mind you eating for free! You've barely started working and he knows that you probably don't have much to eat with your type of work requiring hours of hard labor." To my shock once again, she took a hold of my hand into her own and encouraged me to skip along with her. We did so, in a style that was so reckless but foolishly clumsy on her part that made me almost laugh out loud. I remembered that my laugh did not want to be heard by other people for it was annoyingly high pitched, causing my slight grin to turn into a slight frown.

Ann, with her back facing me and skipping joyously ahead of me with my hand still withheld by her, failed to notice my sudden mood change – to my relief. As we arrived in front of the large building, I could not help but take a glance at my surroundings. There were these yellow daisies planted in these boxes in front of the windows, wooden barrels scattered about the front entrance but not so that they blocked the road, and I could practically touch the homely vibe emitting from the quaint inn. The young waitress pushed open the heavy-looking boards called doors in these parts and call out to her father, the inn owner, Doug Green.

Despite the distance and the constant chatter of the customers, I could clearly hear the pounding of footsteps coming towards us in a hurried manner. Hearing wood bang harshly against bricks, I turned from the window I was looking out of by the entrance and was greeted with the site of a man viciously running about. He was a portly, well-rounded figure with fiery red hair that was slicked back in a stylish manner along with his moustache, which seemed combed neatly. His brown, almond-shaped eyes seemed to give me a reminder of cinnamon (which let me to wonder if he smelled like the sweet scent). Upon finishing taking an order from a villager, I think Harris was his name; he looked up to the boisterous voice calling out to him. Seeing Ann, a wave of recognition flowed over his face as he smiled; a proud smile.

"Ann! My, you're late young lady!" He half-lectured, half-joked with the girl rolling her eyes next to me. When the man stopped chuckling at his own joke, his eyes glanced over to me in confusion. "Ann, do we have a new visitor in town?" He managed to ask in that scuffed, rough voice of his.

"She's the new farmer, Dad! Her name's Claire, is it alright if she have some _lunch_ here?" The redhead explained my reason for coming and gave me a decent introduction in the process. I noticed that, when she had said 'lunch', she winked at her father as he nodded knowingly. Obviously feeling left out of their secret signals and such, I decided to ignore it and act as if I didn't notice at all. I awaited for them to finish their 'conversation', if you could call it that, and heard Ann tell me to follow her over the noise of the gabber made by the town folk.

Leading me to a back door behind the counter and into a room, I enveloped my surroundings once again. For a girl like Ann, I would have expected her bedroom to be… er, girlier, in a sense. She seemed to be a very social person and loved bright colors such as yellow and orange, portraying that from her attire of course, but her room was quite the contrast of what I expected. To out it simply, her bedroom quarters were rather boyish. When I entered, I had thought for almost a split second that I had accidentally stumbled upon my older brother's room – with a few exceptions of course.

"Make yourself comfortable, Claire! I'll go see my dad about lunch, 'k?" She urged me forward, practically shoving me into her midnight blue couch. As I settled in the cushy seating, I noticed that Ann had left to do as she said. Taking a gander, I could clearly see that Ann was a tomboy of sorts. There were several posters on the wall of, not dreamy male celebrities, but of sports players. I wasn't quite sure who each one was, being unfamiliar with sports, but I could name the two or three players that I had heard about from my male co-workers. There was a mahogany colored table in front of me with a bowl of mixed nuts and sports magazines from months back. When I looked closer, I could see that most of the magazines had a packaging label on them; telling me that Ann had pre-ordered them through the local shipment from the nearest city. As I lay my head on a couch pillow, I smelled a rancid stench below my cranium. There were clothes scattered about! Wrinkling my nose at the sight, I could barely make out the leftover food under or in-between the pieces of clothing. Ugh, how unbearable.

A slam of the door was heard, just as I was picking up a dirty sock; I looked up to see Ann standing over my being, eyes lit with confusion at my actions, most likely. "Dude… what the _hell_?" She asked in that ever male manner of hers that I had just take note of. Males had an intricate but also simple (in some complex way) language to communicate with others; in this case her inquiry meant: 'Claire, what're you _doing_?' That is, if I were to translate it into a more civilized, understandable tone.

I glared at her and nudged my elbow to her floor, indicating her mess. "You're room is a _mess_." I stated simply, picking up another piece of dirty clothing. Ann sighed and grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck in mock guilt – another male habit. I shook my head, disappointed in my fellow female. Would she ever be more feminine? I highly doubted that. Although…

"Well, I just came by to let 'cha know that… lunch is going to be served in fifteen min–"

I smirked as a plan formulated in my head. By the end of my conversation with Ann, she would become a regular frilly-dressed female. I looked up from the waste basket filled with laundry that I was holding to see Ann rummaging through her drawers. She jumped up in glee as she found what she was looking for – a three-season-old football magazine issue.

"A-Ann, may we have a talk?"

"Wait; let me finish this page on the playoffs of last year's team. Oh, wait! Let me read this article about the statistics of my favorite football player – is that last week's pizza dinner? Awesome!" I could only watch in horror as I witnessed the so-called 'woman' before me take the pepperoni-anchovy filled piece of bread be eaten… under a piece of her underwear!

Perhaps transforming Ann Green would be harder than I thought…

--

"Is this necessary, Claire?" The tomboy asked, dressed in a overly exaggerated Victorian styled dress. The dress was classic, elegant, and _ruffly_. The ruffles of the arm holes, wraparound waist bow, and at the bottom could make anyone scratch themselves to death. Ann herself was trying, yet failing, at not scratching herself. She had learned that scratching herself would only cause her body to heavily react and produce rashes. Scratching them would only turn them into bleeding gashes, which Ann had discovered by receiving one on her left elbow and right knee-cap.

I looked up from the book I was currently reading, To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee, to examine Ann. Ann had a tall, slender figure that was supported by her high metabolism, even at the age of twenty-one. She was nowhere near scrawny or curvaceous but she held a decent figure to have the country boys of Mineral Town drooling themselves off. In her overalls and baggy clothing, though, most could not tell that Ann held a good body made mostly up of her muscles. Even as I observed her form in the dress, Ann still held a mannish look to her that made her look out of place in the attire.

"A-Ann, I think you should…" I was beating around the bush again! Damn my shyness. "…work out a little less? I mean, if that's okay with you! There's nothing wrong with you or anything I'm just saying th–"

"Claire, you're talking too fast." Ann remarked, stopping me in mid-sentence. Or should I say mid-blab?

"Ack! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry! It's just that when people ask my opinion I get really, really nervous and I'm scared th–"

"You're blabbing again, Claire." Ann stated once again, leaving me in shame. My public speaking never was one of my strongest points.

"A-Ann, I'll just come by tomorrow alright? If that's okay?" I asked, hoping that she would say 'yes'. The hour of the evening was slowly attacking me, making me even more chattier, sleepier, and nervous than in my regular state of consciousness.

Ann nodded, checking the time of her clock above her bedside. "It's getting late, anyways. Thanks again, though!"

I thanked her for allowing me to stay and thanked her father on my way out of the inn for the grand meal he customized for me. As I left the warmth of the homely building, I realized that I hadn't brought a coat with me nor had I bothered to borrow one. Why, must you ask?

It was raining. Hard.

**Ann Green **--

_Spring 17__th__; 11:53 PM_

_Dear Journal ('cause the term 'diary' is far too girly!),_

_I've officially met and have been acquainted with the new farmer, Claire Johnson. She's… interesting, to say in the least. Her pet peeves seem to be messiness and cleanliness; she was throwing all of my clothing in a laundry basket that I had thought I lost a season ago._

_I think she's a bit on the senile side, also. Today, we had a brief (but __life-changing__) conversation about my feminism… or lack thereof, in her opinion. She apparently would like a chance to visit me everyday to somehow rub off some of her womanish on my lack of it. Heh, like that'll happen. _

_She's also very shy and timid. When she speaks, it sounds like she's almost afraid to. Her speech comes out stuttered and broken, which makes me wonder why she's that way. Mary is shy but never in a million years would she stumble over her words like that; Mary is not timid. Claire, on the other hand, is a different story…_

_Other than those odd traits of hers, she seems to be a very intelligent and respectful person. I can just tell that behind those blonde bangs of hers is a wide forehead that, hopefully, I will torture her because of it. That'll show her to try and convert Ann Green into someone she is _not_! Goddess, I think Karen's or Claire's senile behavior is rubbing off on _me_ now! Goddess, help me!_

_Your owner and co-founder,_

_Ann Green _

--

**Chapter Five Preview:**

"I-I'll be there, I p-promise!" I replied excitedly, although quietly. Every time I had stuttered, I had decided to abuse myself with pain as to prevent me from doing it once again. Karen must have noticed for she mouthed 'masochism' when Popuri's head was turned as they turned to leave.

I have a problem. It's called masochism, except I do not enjoy the pain I endure onto myself.

--

**Eh, this chapter was filler-ish, mostly. Stupid last-minute exams coming up… The next chapter will be slightly longer but won't be filler-ish as much, I promise! I've already finished writing it, I'm currently working on Chapter 7****. Er, review anyways?**

**Word Count: 2685**


	5. Dealing with SelfAbuse

**Summary:** Claire Ann Johnson is just your average tomboy who is trying to make her life more thrilling in Mineral Town. As she arrives, she unknowingly competes in this game called 'love'. When Claire begins to open up to her fellow comrades, they learn that her past is not something to be trifled with. It's been shattered after all, shattered by the evils of reality.

**Author's Note: **During my free-periods last week, I began thinking about this story. I jotted down ideas, plot bunnies, and all that good stuff. I've already mapped out most of the chapters and the main point for each (I just need to actually _write_ them) and I _know_ how this is going to end. So, bear with me here, please?

_Artistic18 _– Well, you are special, sweetheart! Really, you're such a sweetheart for reviewing every single chapter since chapter one! I love you, I love you, I love you! I'll truly dedicate the next chapter to you because the next chapter is pretty darn good, if I do say so myself.

_mayouh101_ – Thank you so much for you review! Your question will be answered here, so do not worry!

_Prologue – _You know, when you first reviewed my story, I was like – "OMFG! DUDE, PROLOGUE JUST REVIEWED MY FRUCKIN' STORY!" – 'cause seriously, you're pretty famous around the HM archive. So, thank you so damn much for your review and I love Ann too. She is just major PWNage in HM. Yesh.

_Killah Bunnies Rule _– It's okay, honey! Laptops are confusing and I know that better than anyone because I'm typing on one right now XD So, thankies for the review!

_Song Of The Sparrow _– That was really, really sweet of you. Well, here's your update!

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply.

**WARNING: **The first two paragraphs and the last statement are in third-person, the rest is in Claire's point-of-view. Just so anyone is not confused by the tenses!

--

Shattered Perfection

Chapter Five: **Dealing with Self-Abuse**

--

When a human being is born, each one is granted a gift by the angels up above. The gift is, almost always, a natural talent in a special area. The talent can be anything. The talent you are given can be from a natural knack for acting, modeling, painting – anything! There are many who discover of their skill at a young age, while others may never find their own at all throughout their entire lifetime. For those who learn of their personal ability, the person usually summons a significant passion for it; to improve or pursue a special career or dream or hobby for it. While most of those who encounter their genius at a given area do this cycle, there also the ones who do not do either. Instead, they would brush off their heaven-sent present and tail after another specialty in which they are not naturally gifted at but must learn from. Thus, wasting the gift the angels form above have especially saved for that individual. Are you that type of person? Claire, on the other hand, was not.

Claire, in all her glory, knew that her 'knack' was most certainly never farming. She had discovered her genius area at quite a young age and had developed it to a point where she was not entirely satisfied, but made a living off of. Her job was, to most common city-goers, unnecessary and quite useless. Contrary to popular belief, she made quite a bundle of money over the years for her talent. She had entered countless competitions and contests ever since she discovered her talent, earning her money through her victories. She had sharpened her knack through the years, improving it as much as she possibly could by taking courses in her high school years and joining clubs that supported her unique talent. In case you didn't know (well, duh, you don't), Claire's gift is writing. Writing short stories, novels, articles – anything!

_I really do miss doing my favorite hobby… _I had thought one late Spring afternoon while I harvested the last of my turnips. _Well, as soon as I get a hold of my laptop, effort, and time then I should start writing again…_

"Claire! Are you out here?" A soft, girly voice called out from the wooden fence indicating my property. I needed not to look up, for I already knew who it was by the voice. The childishly naïve, cheerful maiden had visited me almost everyday since I had properly thanked her for saving me along with Ann in my fainting-episode. The pink-haired maiden skipped merrily towards me, her shadow cast over my plants. This, in turn, caused me to look up at the wide, innocent viridian eyes of Popuri Klutz.

"Claire! I've got to tell you something, something important!" Popuri energetically declared, causing an amusing smile to creep to my face. The younger girl was a ray of sunshine, to be honest. She was so bright-eyed with happiness that it made me forget about my troubles sometimes.

"W-What is it, P-Popuri?" Despite our familiarity with each other, I had yet to resolve my stuttering problem. I had lost hope of ever losing it after having it for so long, though. Popuri frowned, an action often caused by me and my nervousness around her. I immediately felt guilty for doing so tactlessly. Had I really wanted to lose one of the few friends I had already made here with my sudden arrival and long-time residence here? Certainly not.

"Claire, I hate it when you do that! Are you scared of me or something? Do you hate it when I'm around?" The naivete teenager whined, so similarly to that of a child. I sighed and frowned, worry lines doubtlessly forming on my forehead. I'd angered Popuri! How selfish, rude, horrid, bi–

"Mental masochism is a problem, Claire." A voice piped up decidedly. The fellow girl and I turned to the speaker, who we saw was none other than they honey-colored beauty of the Supermarket, Karen Winters. The girl was a beauty to behold, but, to reach her, you must have supreme will to get past her coldness (which most likely suits her surname). I myself wonder why Karen was so kind to me, for I had never done her any good to have her be so polite to me all the time…

"Masochism? What's that?" Popuri asked in the sudden silence that blanketed us three. Karen shook her head, disregarding her question and the entire subject for that matter. Although, I wish she had answered for I was curious myself as to what she meant by 'mental masochism'. Huh.

"M-May I h-help you, K-Karen?" Karen glared at me when I had first stuttered; her glare only hardened when I had done it thrice in the same question. Her glare was scaring me, I couldn't help it!

"Oh, Karen! Have you heard? Kai's coming in a few days! He's arriving in three days!" Popuri announced, bouncing up and down in dreamy excitement. I was confused, leaning my head to my left in my habit of being in a state of confusion.

"W-Who's K-Kai?" Popuri gasped, looking like she was going to scold me for a second before Karen interrupted her ranting.

"He's the one in charge of the snack shack on the beach, Claire. You've seen it right? He shows up every summer and leaves after the season ends. I'm sure you don't know this because you just got here less than a season ago, _Popuri_." Karen emphasized the clueless, forgetful person's name. Sheepishly smiling at her memory and Karen's reprimanding, she apologized.

"Claire, you'll be there, right? I'll introduce you to him, right away!" As she said this, I thought carefully about this. I _had_ heard rumors about a boy named Kai from the men in our village at the bar the past few nights. Although, from what I have heard, this 'Kai' person did not sound like such a person I would like to share my companionship with. The men of the town apparently thought he was a troublesome boy out for their wives. But, Popuri was becoming my closest friend, and if she was in love with this guy (which I had suspected by the way she spoke of him), then I would meet him – all for her sake and our blooming friendship. Perhaps I might even take a liking to the fellow and approve of his courting to her?

"I-I'll be there, I p-promise!" I replied excitedly, although quietly as I pinched my arm. Every time I had stuttered, I had decided to abuse myself with pain as to prevent me from doing it once again. Karen must have noticed for she mouthed 'masochism' when Popuri's head was turned as they turned to leave.

I have a problem. It's called masochism, except I do not enjoy the pain I endure.

-- **Church; 2:56 PM** --

I genuflected by a pew as I entered the supreme holiness of holiness – the church itself. I had always been very religious, I made sure I had attended church twice a week and prayed every single day at every meal. As I gazed upon the magnificent structure and stained glass pictures on the windows of the wall, I could not help but lose my breath for a second. I had been in the building before, but because of my lack of observation, I had failed to notice the uniqueness of the church.

"Ah, Claire! I see that you're admiring the walls surrounding you?" A voice appeared, although sounding relieved. I turned to see Carter, the local town priest. He was kind and wise, proving the 'wise' trait in his readings and scriptures of life lessons that I thought were undoubtedly brilliant.

I smiled, genuinely. "Mister Carter, thank you for having me here!" I bowed to show my respect and deep gratitude, hearing a rumbling chuckle from above. I looked above to see the priest enjoying his mirth.

"Claire, you need not to be so thankful. I enjoy your company since there is a lack of it here, mostly." He explained his joy at my own acts, causing me to turn scarlet from embarrassment. Perhaps I had gone overboard with the bow? Most likely I had…

"I'm sorry! It's just that I'm here a lot so I thought you've been getting tired of me and that you'd want to kick me out and that I'm being so ungrateful and th–"

"Claire, it's alright! I said before that I enjoy your company to the utmost possibility. I should be thanking _you_." He chuckled, pausing in his statement. "I think that is the first time I have _not_ heard you stutter and talk so fast all at once."

My tomato-red face deepened its shade, indicating my embarrassment at my spazzism. I was such a spazz!

"Claire, may I ask you for the courtesy of a favor?" I nodded vigorously, I wanted to show my gratitude as much as I possibly could. Carter turned from the podium we stood by and pointed to a brunette male around my age with his thumb. Come to think of it, I think I have met the boy somewhere… I'm pretty sure it was from the tour the mayor gave me and I had forgotten his name.

"That boy's name is Cliff Rogers. He's a bit anti-social because he's very shy. I know it's asking for a lot from you, but…" He paused. "I think that you're a very kind person, Claire. I think you are able to break Cliff from his shell."

I nodded confidently, contrary to my personal feelings. I was absolutely dreading this already. Carter thanked me and headed outside, whispering to Cliff that he needed to head out for a moment to attend to the graves in the front yard of the church. Ah, so this was how Carter left people alone without taking notice. I walked to the man, dreading the conversation about to take place as I got closer and closer.

"C-Cliff, r-right? I'm Claire, n-nice to meet you." I extended my hand out, slightly proud of myself for not stuttering as much as I would normally have. Although, I was still a bit angered that I _had_ stuttered at any point.

The boy's face formed a deer-in-the-headlights look, staring at my hand as if it were some odd creature he had never seen. He hesitated for a moment, before firmly shaking my hand with his calloused hands.

"S-So… do you l-like it here in M-Mineral T-Town?" I asked, thinking of no other question that would suffice as an appropriate and interesting topic. He nodded silently, making me frown at his lack of cooperation in the speaking role. I stood there for a few moments, thinking of something else to say. Just as I was about to give up and throw in the towel…

"Why are you doing this?" A soft voice asked. I looked around, searching for the source before realization dawned on me that it was Cliff who had spoken. His voice was so gentle; I could barely make out what he had said! At least he lacked a stuttering problem…

"W-Well, I've never o-officially m-met you before s-so…" I paused, searching for a decent answer.

"Carter convinced you to come and talk to me, right?" He mumbled, knowing of the situation. In reality, he was initially correct, but I had intended to know him personally as well. I just wished it wasn't so sudden, being in front of such a handsome guy made me nervous to the core. But he didn't need to know that.

"Well, h-how about w-we start over a-and _r-really_ talk, just for t-the fun of i-it?" I suggested, hoping he would oblige.

He nodded, agreeing with my suggestion. "Before we begin, may I ask you something?"

"S-Sure, what i-is it?"

"Why do you speak normally in front of Carter but stutter in front of me?" I could have died on the spot. My face was beet red, I just _know_ it. Thankfully, he laughed off the question and told me I could tell him when I was ready to. I smiled inwardly, I was beginning to like this guy already.

We conversed for the next two hours before he and I trekked home, agreeing to meet each other again tomorrow. Tomorrow was another day.

--

Little by little, Claire Ann Robertson's ice-covered heart was beginning to break, her thorns were slowly becoming vanquished, and the bleeding was starting its treatment. It wasn't anything to celebrate; for there were only tiny cracks forming on the ice's breaking, thorns falling a slight millimeter or two, and the bleeding was slowing down to eventually stop. But, it was a start.

--

**Chapter Six Preview:**

Suddenly, a whirlwind of gust and weight slammed against him, causing him to fall flat-out on his bottom. Well, that reckless action had just proven my own question hadn't it!

"Stupid person…" Gray grumbled to himself, upset that he had fallen so easily. Men of his stature were not supposed to break down and fall with ease, no they were not!

One questioning thought had not left Gray's mind, though: _'Who knocked me over?!_'

--

**I sort of enjoyed this chapter, I have no idea why… Has anyone noticed that Popuri has, like, **_**no **_**best friend? I mean, Elli and Mary are best friends and so are Ann and Karen. So, how about Popuri? Nada, nothing! To solve that, she is going to be the heroine's sidekick! Wh0ot! **

**Side Note: Uh, I'm really sorry for disappearing for like, almost a month. I've just been stressing over my graduation stuffs and it finally ended yesterday. **

**Side Note #2: I know this chapter is monstrously medium-sized but the next chapter is a bit over six pages long! So, please forgive this slip-up of a chapter!**

**Side Note #3: I LOVE HANNAH/HMGIRLY12 FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE FOR ME & HELPING ME OUT ON MY STORIES! :)**

**Alright, uh, reviews?**

**Word Count: 2765**


	6. Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk

**Summary:** Claire Ann Johnson is just your average tomboy who is trying to make her life more thrilling in Mineral Town. As she arrives, she unknowingly competes in this game called 'love'. When Claire begins to open up to her fellow comrades, they learn that her past is not something to be trifled with. It's been shattered after all, shattered by the evils of reality.

**Author's Note: **The beginning portion of this chapter, the flashback to be exact, was inspired by my sister, BlueCupcakes. She's just too damn yummy! X3 Also, the dedication of this chapter goes to my favorite reviewer, Artistic18!

_Song Of The Sparrow _– I'm glad that you liked it, that bit was one of the points I was trying to get across!

_BlueCupcakes – _SISTER! You'll be really, really surprised what the outcome of the pairing will be when I finally decide to give hints at it ;D Your sister graduated? ME TOO! Oh wait, that's me! XD

_mayouh101_– Well, you're right, May is sort of Popuri's best friend in a sense but I was speaking about her-own-age terms.

_HmGirly12_ – Your question will be answered in this chapter, honey! I hope you likes it!

_Artistic18_ – For once, you're not my first reviewer! O.o But I still love your reviews anyway, they actually give another point of view from what I think. That's why you're my favorite, first reviewer or not!

**Disclaimer: **Kai's last name belongs to _The Scarlet Sky_, other than that – all standard disclaimers apply.

**WARNING: **This chapter has some mild action and foul language in it, just to be safe. Also, this is in third-person.

--

Shattered Perfection

Chapter Six: **Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk**

--

"_Keith! Keith!" Claire called out, looking for the boy of her dreams. Keith Anders, as said, was the absolute boy of her dreams. He was incredibly handsome with his forest green eyes that stared into Claire's own ocean orbs with such caring, shaggy brown hair that was never kept, and a toothy grin that indicated his friendliness. Once being the 'super rookie' in their first year of high school and turning into the championship-winning soccer team captain this year, he wasn't shabby at sports either. To top it off, he held his grades high enough to just barely make it to the honor roll; saying that he wanted his parents proud of him. They had gone out steadily for six months after sophomore year, and Claire couldn't be any happier._

_It was after school hours, leaving no person to be around unless they had after school activities to attend to. But, for the remainder of the building, no human being was left. Every teacher and aid, including the superiors (e.g. the principle), had taken off to pursue their own businesses on Friday nights. Every person had been left outside, except for a certain blonde and brunette who were still present in the building; one searching for the other in particular. _

_As she turned the hallway corner, she took instant notice of the copper brown mess that was her boyfriend's hair. She smiled, happy thoughts of them together pouring into her head. She ran swiftly, her years as a track member since elementary paying off, and tackled the boy from behind with a bear hug. She giggled, unaware of what she just gotten herself into. _

"_Guess who it is!" She said in a sing-song voice, covering his eyesight from view. His body tensed, making Claire drop her hands from his eyes and down to his sides. _'Have I done something wrong?' _Claire thought innocently, yet confusedly. She began to open her mouth to question, but before she had a chance, the boy grabbed her wrist fiercely. Fiercely enough so that her wrist felt like it was going to suffocate from the grip and eventually start bleeding to aware Claire of the immense pain her body was feeling._

"_Get away from me, you whore!" He said it with such viciousness that she couldn't believe her own ears. After his proclamation, he threw her onto the marble floor of Ignatius High School so harshly that the female swore it left bruises on her calves and forearms. The woman groaned in pain from the impact of the force, giving herself no time to recover as the man roughly kicked her in the stomach area of her body. Her mind was blank and yet she wanted to ask a million questions. Why was he doing this to her? Was he really Keith Anders? Was he the boy whom she was in love with since her pre-school years? _

'No, it can't be him…'_ She had managed to think the thought in her midst of pain. _'The Keith Anders I know would never do this to me!'

"_W-Who a-are y-you?" She asked, coughing a handful of scarlet blood onto the floor in mid-sentence. Her speech had said it all – she was afraid, and turning back to the girl she once was before having been courted/dating Keith. She had momentarily returned to being the girl who stuttered everything she spit out, would withdraw from social events where there was an option of her going or not, and was left by herself to protect her own against the endless teasing she received from others. She was the Claire Ann Johnson that she thought she would never meet again, after having Keith return her feelings and court her endlessly until she had finally said 'yes' to being his girlfriend six blissful months ago._

_The so-called Keith smirked creepily. "Babe, don't you recognize me?" That voice; there was no mistaking it, he was the _real_ Keith Anders! To not hint at her newfound knowledge, she gave him a disturbed look as he held her up by the strands of her hair. She winced._

_He laughed, a maniacal laugh it was. "I can't believe it! The so-called genius of Ignatius High is dumb enough to believe that I actually loved her!" Her eyes widened, his statement sinking into her brain. She couldn't believe it. She just _couldn't_._

"_W-Why?" That was the only thing that came out of her mouth. It was the _only_ thing she could say when she was practically rendered speechless. Her brain could just not process over the situation or think logically, her emotions were clashing with her common sense. She hated it._

_The jock snorted obnoxiously, throwing her against the metal lockers and making her head open wounds in her scalp. "Why? It's because you're a loser, you slut! I was _paid_ to pretend liking, dating, and all that bull to you! Did you _actually_ think _I_ would fall for someone like _you_?" His words cut her easily, each word slicing at her one by one. Tears were pricking at her eyes and beginning to fall in tiny, crystalline drops of salt. The eyeliner and mascara she whore was beginning to smudge on to her eyes, causing them to redden, puff, and itch. She knew she should have used waterproof today._

"_You're a whore, a slut, and completely useless." He continued his rant about her, only worsening her situation. He gave her a punch in the eye, a bruise forming around it, ensuring to be blackened by the next day. He knew what he was doing and she was so damned ashamed. _

"_No one likes you because they think you're a snob. You never talk; they think that you think you're better than all of them." A kick to her thighs, a shove against the lockers. Why couldn't she bring herself to say anything? She only squeezed her eyes shut as the complaints piled up, hoping to drown out the sound. It didn't work._

"…_I never even loved you." With that last, yet brutally cruel fact of his, he turned to leave._

_If you glanced at this scene from afar, you'd see a beautiful girl, inside and out, in a fetal position. She'd be facing the polished lockers right next to her, with endless tears streaming down her face and a mouth whispering, "…Thank you."_

--

She woke up with sweat dripping on her face, a mouth open wide in shock, and a hand clutched against her heart in fear. She was breathing, raggedly, but breathing nonetheless. As she clutched her heart through the thin material of her flannel pajamas and reminisce about the nightmare she just had, she couldn't help but wonder: _'Is this a sign?'_

A hard, boisterous pounding happened upon the freshly restored wooden door of the farmhouse, knocking her out of her previous thoughts. Groggily, the sole resident living in the house opened her eyes and walked recklessly to the source. Opening the door, she was greeted with a mass amount of bubblegum pink hair and blood-red eyes that could be mistaken for being darkly bloodshot due to a lack of sleep or energy. Quite the opposite, actually, for the person holding these natural attributes of hers was a woman filled with mountains of energy and had many hours of sleep a night to contribute to it. As of the moment, she was smiling cheerfully at the sleepy farmer.

"Good morning, Claire!" The young woman greeted energetically, pushing past the blonde and entering the newly renovated home. As she gave her input of 'ooh's and 'ahh's, Claire gave her a seat to sit in at her new dining table – courtesy of Gotz himself. As she prepared her some hot milk given to her by Ellen the previous day, Claire could not help but think back to her dream – er, nightmare. She hadn't dreamt of that trauma in her life for almost a year and a half. Of all the times she could have, why today?

As Claire set the cup of refreshment in front of Popuri, she could not help but throw away her pondering as she watched Popuri drink the hot liquid. The maiden, not knowing of the intense heat of it, had foolishly drunk half of it in one gulp. Feeling the burn of her tongue from the quick sip, she jumped out of her chair, screaming bloody hell. To this, Claire emits a tiny chuckle; it was almost unheard of by the other female in the room until she heard the melodic sound.

"Quaire, vats hat vuu?" With her hands holding her tongue from the pain, she could not speak very well. At her speaking, Claire emitted another chuckle-turned-laugh. It was not annoyingly high pitched as Claire had dubbed of her own mirth, but rather pleasing to hear to the ear. Her laugh had caused Popuri herself to share in the joy, despite it being about her. Claire's laugh was just so damn contagious.

The laughter died down, only snickers were left to be heard. "I-I'm sorry, P-Popuri!" Claire had told her apology in between her snickering. "It was j-just s-so f-funny!" Popuri smiled, not at all upset with her companion's elation at her own expense. Claire was the type of girl who would rarely ever laugh or smile, as she had discovered in their brief time together. Popuri had always wondered as to why she barely did but did not want to intrude on her friend's privacy until she was ready to reveal it to her herself. The farmer was her friend, if she did not want to tell her until she felt a certain security with her, then it was fine by her. She could wait.

"It's alright, Claire!" Popuri reassured her, before her worries would erupt and cause the mood to be ruined by Claire's worrying.

"S-So Popuri, w-what're y-you doing here a-at…" Claire took a glance at her grandfather clock. "…6:51 A-AM?" She had asked, taking her own sip of hot, warm milk. As realization dawned on her about her oversleeping, Claire spit out her drink immediately in shock. Popuri, having received the spitted liquid, frowned as her eyebrows knitted together in her anger. Claire gasped, mumbling her 'sorry!'s as she wiped the oval-shaped face of Popuri's from the fresh cow juice. Popuri held a hand in the air, stopping Claire from apologizing.

A pregnant silence loomed over the two.

A loud, dramatical sigh was heard from the youngest bachelorette of Mineral Town. "Claire…?" The only other person in the room, other than Claire herself, had called out hesitantly. The former looked up, fear evident in her irises, as she waited patiently for the latter to respond.

"…I'm sorry." Popuri had released the tension in the room, relieving herself of the weight on her metaphorical shoulders. Perhaps an apology was never the best way to end an argument, or in this case, 'crying' over spilled milk. But since she was not nearby anything close to a decent compensation for her repressed anger, she had only apologized in words. Claire, on the other hand, paid no mind to the lack of materialistic object(s) for the slight bump they had just hit on their road of friendship. In fact, she seemed overly satisfied that Popuri had even bothered to do a thing about it.

"It was my fault, r-really." Claire gave her a tiny smile, slowly creeping into a wider one as she had realized she had only stammered in her sentence _once_ that time around. Maybe it wasn't so hard to speak in complete sentences after all; having a friend like Popuri by her side could ease her problems.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" A brash, unexpected embrace from Popuri onto Claire. Her rash action had caused Claire to be shaken, literally and mentally by Popuri.

Er, maybe her stammering problem could be worked on over time with Popuri. A long, long, _long_ time.

As soon as the female had released her from her death-like grip on what she called a 'hug', Claire gasped for breaths of air to enter her lungs. Suddenly, a realization struck Claire. "Popuri, w-why _are_ you here t-this early i-in the m-morning?" She asked, scratching her cranium through her locks of hair in confusion.

Popuri smiled widely, indicating that she had favored the question Claire had just asked. "You promised me, silly! Today's Spring 30th! It's the day _Kai_ comes back for the Summer season!" Popuri explained, hopping as giddily as a bunny rabbit when Easter came around. Instead of distributing eggs, or distributing at all for that matter, Popuri was _receiving_ – receiving a gift called 'Kai'.

Claire had recalled her saying that, led Popuri towards the door, and asked for the time she would be meeting the fellow. With an exchange of time, meeting area, and the _appropriate_ attire that Claire would wear (apparently, she dresses quite casually – _too_ casually, in Popuri's opinion), the two had bid each other their farewells.

As she closed the door behind her and slumped gradually to the floor, her back against the door itself, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wander back to her nightmare. _'Goddess, what does this mean?'_

She would find out in a matter time.

--

It was a fine Spring day on a lovely Spring afternoon in the season of… well, Spring! Gray, being in an abnormally cheerful mood that particular time of day, whistled merrily on his walk to the shop. There was nothing particularly special happening anytime soon, which was a reason to cross out on the list of reasons as to why Gray was in an unusually good mood. There were very few to name and test proven, for Gray was an enigma yet to be solved or opened.

Psh, like that mattered right now. All that mattered, right now at least, was to stay on the side of Gray's that wouldn't make him end up punching you. Especially with those muscles he received from years of blacksmith training on metal, steel tools. It gives you shivers!

When Gray was walking along on the cobblestone path from his work area in the afternoon hours, he could not help but daydream elatedly about the cute little librarian awaiting him. He would enter through the cherry-oak door, she would look up in a bit of surprise and yet a bit of expectation, he would tip his hat in courtesy, and they would spend the rest of the time chatting away about their latest readings. But on a day as perfect as this, could there be anything _but_ chaos?

Suddenly, a whirlwind of gust and weight slammed against him, causing him to fall flat-out on his bottom. Well, that reckless action had just proven my own question hadn't it!

"Stupid person…" Gray grumbled to himself, upset that he had fallen so easily. Men of his stature were not supposed to break down and fall with ease, no they were not!

One questioning thought had not left Gray's mind, though: _'Who knocked me over?!_'

--

Meanwhile, an impatient female chicken farmer had been waiting for her companion for quite some time now. In fact, it had been over forty-five minutes since their agreed meeting time. Patience may have been a virtue worth having but patience was also overrated in the modern century. Why wait when you can have it right this moment?

Anyhow, just as Popuri had given up hope and thought that she was stood up by her own fellow woman, a blur of midnight blue and blonde hair had hit her. As she looked up at her attacker, her vision was enwrapped with the color of ocean blue irises staring straight back at her in sheepishness. The orbs of blue stared at her for what seemed like hours, but were merely seconds at most, and mumbled a quick apology to her.

"It's alright, Claire, I'm just relieved you're not too late!" They each shared a giggle with each other, forgetting one's tardiness and the other's impatience. When with another, they were at their most high in terms of happiness and could not bear to be angered with each other for far too long. That was what close friends were for, weren't they?

_Honk! Honk! Honk! Hon–_

The female farmers looked up at the source of the noise and spotted the ship in the distance of the waves. It was quite distinguishable, being the only moving transportation around. But, as the piece of wood came closer to shore, there was a familiar tanned male waving at the two. He was dark-skinned, compared to the two pale teens on the beach greeting him back as well. His hazel-shaped eyes clashed well with his chocolate eyes and his straight, pearly whites smiling at them. He wore a royal purple bandana over his mop of hair, which Claire could not identify of its appearance due _to_ the bandana, and wore a white wife beater under a rugged jacket. Even with clothing covering his arms, Claire could clearly see the muscles through the thick material. They weren't small muscles either, actually, they were quite large.

Claire had met many men in her lifetime but, somehow, this particular one stood out amongst the rest. There was something about him that had made her feel cautious and to be on her guard. First, Popuri had told her that he was a chef for a living. A chef! Claire had never personally met any male alive who had thought cooking was enjoyable enough to pursue a _career_ in it! Yes, she had _seen_ many men who had, but had never _met _one. Secondly, he lived in the country, for Goddess' sake! Every single male chef she had ever known/seen had lived in the city for glamour and glory. Why would he choose to be different? Thirdly, he was, without a doubt, good-looking yet that was far from the point. She had seen handsome males before and he made no difference in that fact, he only added to her list. Cross that third point out, then.

Left to her own thoughts, Kai Rivers had finally landed onto land. As he took his departure off of the vehicle, he was tackled by a pink-haired beast. Clinging onto him for dear life, Popuri squealed in delight and gave the poor lad smooches all over his face. He seemed overwhelmed by the actions and pleaded for help from the nearest person by waving his arms frantically in the air. Claire, fortunately for Kai, had been the closest person and had shaken off her thoughts when his hands were waving for silent cries of help. She felt pity for the boy yet also felt a strange wave of anxiety around him.

"P-Popuri, would you l-like to i-introduce me to y-your s-s-suitor?" At the word 'suitor', Kai immediately wrinkled his nose in somewhat disgust at the term. Perhaps it wasn't very suiting of him…

Although, when Popuri heard the other female's inquiry, she immediately jumped out of her grasp onto the boy's neck, leaving him to breathe in as much as air as he could. "Claire, I would like you to meet Kai Rivers, I like him!" The childish bachelorette of Mineral Town giggled as she gave her introduction of the Snack Shack owner.

Claire gave him a friendly smile, hoping that he would approve of her as a companion to Popuri. As Kai finally recovered, he turned to the blonde farmer and gave her a toothy grin. A grin that made her want to smile as well, but was too afraid to do so in his presence. "Nice to meet ya, name's Kai." He held out his hand to her, indicating for her to shake it.

In that single moment, Claire hesitated. If she accepted his proposal of acquaintanceship, it would relieve Popuri yet she would be afraid to be with Kai. If she had declined, there would be less for Claire to worry about when it came to another's happiness yet she would have no one to share with of her own. Which would she choose: a promising acquaintance with someone she was already fearing or a promising loneliness by herself?

She took a hold of his hand, shaking it against her own. "I-I'm pleased to m-make you're a-a-acquantance!"

--

Sparks.

Claire may not have been aware of it at the time, but there were sparks when she shook Kai's hand, there were sparks of electricity going through each other. The only question is: what kind of sparks?

--

**Chapter Seven Preview:**

--

**I'm sorry if you're reading this in the dead of the night. I sort of forgot it was Friday and I'm currently uploading this in an Apple store, so I'm not sure how much it looks right now. I'll make my tiny edits later, but sorry!**

**I am so totally awesomely proud of this chapter. There were some ish parts but this is my favorite chapter of all right now. So, why don't you reward me, please?**

**Word Count: 3904**


End file.
